Serendipity
by pokeyspot
Summary: Noun:  The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way. Draco and his son are out in Muggle London and they stumble on a remarkable discovery in a rather unremarkable place. Attempt at fluff. Darry.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, I will never claim otherwise ...I fear lawyers, thier shiny breifcases, and thier pointy shoes (... no I don't know why I fear thier shoes)

**Dedication**: This is for Melissa, one of my dearest friends and a wonderful person all around. Happy birthday sweetie!

* * *

><p>Draco was walking around muggle London, Scorpius in tow. While the hatred of the Malfoy's had died down, there was still an uncomfortable stiffness around other wizards. So for his day off he wanted to spend time with his son where they could get away.<p>

"What are they doing dad?"

"Street performance." They watched near the Tower as a man seemed to vanish his head

"Wow! So they're wizards?" the five year old exclaimed

"Draco chuckled "Nope this is what muggles call 'magic' or 'slight of hand"

"Wicked!"

Draco ruffled his son's hair affectionately with a very un-Malfoy grin on his face. He had resolved to raise Scorpius better than his father had raised him.

"It is isn't it?" He answered his son "You getting hungry Scorp?"

"Yup! Lets go 'ere Dad!" Scorpius proceeded to drag his father to the closest fish and chips stand.

"Here?" Draco cried in askance, this is terribly low-brow for his noble lineage. Raising him better and raising him like a Weasley were completely different things.

"Yes here!"

Scropius ran in and tried to jump up on one of the high counter stools bounced up and down in his vain attempt until Draco relented, lifting the boy up ignoring a female patron saying how cute it was.

"I suspect you want some fish and chips?"

"'Course"

"Then you're drinking milk with it."

"But-"

"No buts." He smiled at his son before turning to the man behind the counter "Two orders of fish and chips, one milk, and one beer."

"Got it." The pimple faced boy said before turning to the back of the shop "Oi Harry! Two more!"

_Harry?_

Draco shook himself from the foolishness, but even after so many years he still reacted to the name. Especially in the last five and a half he had been missing. Just the thought of that sent a pang through Draco, if he had acted differently…

Draco sat talking to his son about street performers and other muggle things until he heard

"Order up!" a masculine voice called stridently

No

No bloody way

A hallucination, it just has to be

"Bring 'er out Harry! I got me 'ands full!" Called the boy from earlier

"Coming, coming Marcus." The disembodied voice called before emerging and with a body.

And what a body!

Thin, but lithe, his body moved gracefully ducking around workers until he reached the counter. Of course it wasn't his body that made Draco stare, it was the wild black hair framing brilliant green eyes.

The eyes that widened upon seeing him, until he regained composure "Ah here's your order sir." He muttered and tried to back away

Draco made a lunge over the counter grabbing the cook's wrist. His father would be rolling in his grave if he ever saw his son dive into fish and chips only to grab some man. Draco's own son was staring at him like he grew a second head.

"Harry?" Draco demanded in a whisper

"I'm sorry s-sir can I h-help you?"

No scar, no glasses, but Draco knew those things could be hidden by muggle techknowlogy or whatever it was called. What couldn't be hidden are those nervous stutters

"So it _is_ you!" Draco grinned before frowning "What the devil are you doing in a place like this Potter?"

"I-I'm sure I don't k-know what you're t-talking about _sir_." Said the cook with almost sarcasm on the 'sir'

"Oh come on now Ha-"

"Oi! What's this now? Harry this bloke givin' ya trouble?" A burly man from the back asked picking up the knife used for cutting the fries

The green eyed cook sighed "No James, it's fine, just a old mate from school."

The burly man backed off with a suspicious look at Draco and went back to his work

"Look Malfoy, I've got a break in a couple of minutes, I promise. Save whatever you've got to say until then." Harry Potter said with a grimace before turning away

"I'm just glad you're alive Harry." Draco whispered the only sign that Harry heard was a slight stumble

"Daddy who was that?" Scorpius asked, honestly it was a miracle he was quiet for that long

"Son, that was Harry Potter." Draco said in almost disbelieving tones

"It was! Daddy I want to meet him! Was it really? Did you really know him in school? Is he really coming back? Can you get me his autograph? Why's he working in a restaurant? Is he-"

Draco covered his son's mouth to try to stop the flow of questions "Scorp! How can I answer if you don't stop asking me questions? Now he'll be back, he promised he would be."

"He promised?" Scorpius asked eyes wide

"Don't worry, he always keeps his promises." Draco smiled down at his son "Now eat your lunch, or we can't go with him when he gets back."

Scorpius tried to inhale his fish and chips

Draco just nibbled on his. Scorpius had raised a good question. _Why was Harry working in this dump?_

"Done!" Scorpius cried triumphantly

"And the milk." Draco reminded dryly not even looking up

"Fine." Scorpious grumbled as he pouted

"Thank you." Draco dug his wallet out of his jeans, yeah that's right jeans, and muggle money on top of that.

Draco handed the money over just as his son cried once again "Done!" Much more believably this time

"I'll be right back Marcus, James, I'm taking my break!" Harry yelled throwing his apron on a peg.

"There you are Potter." Draco smiled "Shall we?"

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter sir!" Scorpius cried bouncing over to pull at the man's knee "Are you really him?" The boy asked with wide grey eyes

"I'm 'fraid so, but who would you be?" Harry asked smiling down at the boy warmly

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you Mr. Potter Sir!"

Harry winced "Harry, just Harry. Nice to meet you too Scorpius, you look a lot like your father." He smiled gently down at the boy before looking sharply at Draco "Speaking of which, Draco, where is Astoria?"

Draco winced this time at the reminder of That Woman "On her honeymoon with Blaize Zabini."

Harry's eyebrows raised as they walked along the Thames "She left you?" he asked then blushed at how rude it was.

Draco smiled at that oh so familiar blush, he pushed down a pang of nostalgia. "We separated by mutual agreement." Draco said in the tone of voice that translated to _This conversation is over I'm not talking about this in front of my son._

Said son was practically running to keep up with them and tugged on Harry's jeans

"Thank you for saving my daddy." The child said as solemnly as he could before bursting into questions "Did you really win every Quidditch game? How come I can't see your scar? I thought you'd be taller, did you shrink?"

Harry had kept a straight face until that last question, he burst into laughter like he hadn't done for far too long. His face lit up with mirth his vivid green eyes shining in the London haze.

Draco meanwhile was pinching the bridge of his nose questioning why he reproduced.

"I didn't. " Harry gasped for breath "Shrink."

Scorpius pouted "But you're always so big and strong in the stories."

Harry grinned down at him "Don't believe all the stories you hear."

Scorpius looked annoyed "That's what daddy _always_ says." He crossed his arms grumpily.

"You should listen to him then." Harry said looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

"He says that too." Scorpius muttered

Both Harry and Draco laughed at that one. Their eyes met in a shared moment of understanding before it broke with one question.

"So why don't you live with wizards now?"

"I've been wondering that as well Potter."

Harry held a finger to his lips "It's a secret." Harry leaned against the railing looking over the dirty water his eyes far away.

Scorpius was just bouncing to ask when his father put a hand on his shoulder with a stern look. Scorpius walked away in a huff deciding instead to look for things on the ground.

Draco came up and leaned his back against the rail next to Harry keeping Scoripus in his line of sight. "Did you leave because I decided to marry Astoria?" It was too difficult to look at Harry when he asked but Draco didn't even bother hiding the fear in his voice.

Harry snorted giving the man a hard look "Yes and no."

Draco smirked unsteadily "Meaning?"

"Meaning." Harry parroted Draco "I had to leave and you leaving me made it that much easier."

"Why did you-" Draco stopped short "SCORP?" He lost sight of his son. Draco took off towards where he had seen his son last running in the most undignified way possible, with an equally possessed man running just ahead of him.

Rounding the corner they saw Scorpius. And Scorpius saw the lorry heading straight at him.

Harry didn't even hesitate, he was closer he pushed the boy out of the way. The lorry hit Harry with a sickening thud. Cracks could be heard from meters away as the tires ran over his legs. He lay still as the driver sped away.

"HARRY!" Draco shouted as he ran towards the crumpled figure, Draco's face was a bleached mask as he looked on the carnage. Muggles wouldn't be able to save him.

Draco grabbed his son, and held tightly on Harry's one intact arm before apperating to St. Mungo's.

The muggles on the street watched as the three vanished with a crack, then very polite gentlemen came along and they walked away saddened by a car accident they witnessed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Healer Warren was startled out of the ordinary as the Lord Malfoy appeared in his office with a bloodied body and a sobbing child.

"Warren, help." The Malfoy demanded with a desperate look in his eyes. He refused to let go of the wounded man.

Instead of wasting time wondering the justified question of '_What the bloody hell'?_ Warren's healer training kicked in and he waved his wand in a diagnostic. It wasn't pretty.

Warren rolled up his sleeves and got to work. Vaguely wondering why a pureblood brought a muggle into St. Mungos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Warren collapsed exhausted, all the life-threatening injuries were mended but he didn't have enough magic left to treat some of the comparably superficial injuries. The patient lay on a transfigured bed looking pale wrapped in so many bandages but he was stable at last.

The Malfoy Lord looked at him with shockingly worried eyes "Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine, tomorrow I'll work on the clean breaks and bruising. I've given him some sleeping potions so his body can begin to heal on it's own. I'm assuming you're commandeering my office until he's well?" Warren had known Malfoy family for long enough to remember when Draco was a child, he was one of the only people that dared speak to him that way.

"Yes Warren, by your leave."

Warren just smiled. "I'll be on call please contact me when he wakes."

The Malfoy nodded dismissively. Warren walked towards the door when something stopped him.

A little hand gripping his and two voices saying something unbelievable "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Warren said in a daze at being _thanked_ by not one but two Malfoys.

Just who was this man?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scorpius had been clinging onto Draco his eyes wide as the healer-man worked on his hero.

"Daddy he'll be alright won't he?"

Draco stood lifting the boy as he clung like a limpet. He walked over and picked up Harry's hand gently he rubbed his thumb softly over the back of it.

"The healer said he'd be just fine son."

Draco sat back in the unfairly uncomfortable chair and settled in for a long night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His son asleep on his chest he addressed the unconscious man. Well perhaps addressed is an exaggeration… "Idiot, wanker, fool, bloody hero, idiotic –"

"You already said that." A rusty voice interrupted.

"It's still valid." Draco snapped quietly trying to hide his joyous relief.

"Ugh." Harry groaned "I feel like I've been run over with a mac truck."

Draco visually boiled over, his control snapped at that remark "You bloody well did! You idiotic plebeian. Could have vanished the truck, moved it aside, moved my son aside but noooooooo you just had to go into hero mode and jump in front of the damn thing!"

"…. You know a thank you would have sufficed." Harry blinked up at the furious Malfoy.

Chastised for the moment Draco said "Thank you for saving my son." Then Draco shifted "Thank you for giving me a heart attack, thank you for making me wake up a healer at dark o' thirty in the morning!"

Harry sighed and went to rub his eyes with his hand only to find it still in Draco's grasp. He blushed lightly and started to pull away.

Draco held his hand tighter. "You had me really worried, why would you do that?" Draco's eyes shown honestly in the light.

Harry looked down at Draco's chest, more at the limpet-child attached "… I had to save the kid."

"And you didn't think of magic?" Draco tried to keep his temper

Harry finally looked into Draco's eyes, his own green orbs shining with truth and sadness "Draco I left because I don't have it anymore. I died. Coming back to life cost something. My magic. It was worth it to kill Voldemort, but… at a price."

"You lost your magic… You still saved my son. How… how did you manage to stay so long?" Draco looked at him curiously as pieces of the puzzle fit into place.

"I didn't get a job, I flooed in places rather than apperated, most of the places I went already had charms in place for many things, and I could do everything else by hand. No one really noticed, I just lived a quiet life…. But it was getting harder to keep together. You and Astoria just decided everything for me." Harry looked down at his lap.

Draco squeezed his hand.

"Well you clearly didn't loose your hero complex. You can stay at the Manor until you've healed, you're always welcome there."

Harry gave Draco a sharp look "I'll be going back to work once my legs are healed. I'll keep the bruises and the splint on my arm. Saying 'oh I'm sorry I missed work I got hit by a lorry' and having nothing to show for it would raise a few questions."

"Absolutely not!"

Harry glared at Draco "Shut up!" He snapped before his voice softened "You'll wake up the boy."

Draco glared right back but did lower his voice "Go back to sleep we'll talk about this again when you wake. Hopefully you'll be more reasonable."

Harry snorted something that sounded like _not likely_, but closed his eyes anyway. Exhaustion took over and he submitted to the oncoming sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next time Harry woke up was with something poking his face repeatedly.

Poke poke

Poke poke poke

He groaned and opened his eyes to see a curious looking child sitting next to his pillow.

"Scorpius?" Harry muttered blinking up at the boy blearily

"Daddy said you'd be fine, but you weren't waking up and I got worried….. I just wanted to make sure you were real." The boy watched him with awe

"C'mon kid, I'm real." Harry smiled at the kid widely

"You were supposed to contact me when the patient woke up Lord Malfoy." A strange voice interrupted.

"What I do is my business Healer Warren." Draco's voice cut in

"And this patient is my business Malfoy!" Healer warren broke in not backing down to the grudgingly influential man.

Harry watched as a weary looking older man came up to his bed. His brown eyes were direct but kind as he looked down at Harry.

"Well son, it seems you were in a bit of an accident. You're at hospital now in a special ward and we'll take good care of you."

Harry snorted as he recognized the man from the final battle. "Healer Warren, thank you for your help. I presume I'm at St. Mungos? When can I leave and what vile potions are you going to prescribe?"

"Potter? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Now that the man's eyes were open and he heard that voice he was somewhere passed stunned.

"I don't know Healer you tell me." Harry said dryly.

Warren blinked out of his shock and waved his wand in another diagnostic.

"Your right arm is still fractured as are your legs, your ribs are bruised, and you're still a bit roughed up."

"Can you fix the ribs and the legs? The rest can heal on it's own. "

"Look Potter I know you don't like potions." Harry pulled a face "Yes yes I know. But they'll help you heal faster."

Harry shrugged lightly "I don't need to heal faster I just need to be able to function and get back to the muggle world."

"You- you're going back?" Warren asked hesitantly

"No he's not!" Draco snapped

Harry glared up at Draco "Yes I am."

"Oh be reasonable Harry!"

"I am being reasonable. Healer Warren please list the ramifications of Mr. Malfoy detaining a muggle against their will."

Draco waved the man off "Fine fine I get your point." Draco glowered.

Scorpius had been watching this with wide eyes "But Harry, does that mean I won't ever see you again?" He looked up pitifully at the man in question.

Harry relented when he looked into those wide eyes "Come by the shop, I'll see you again." He smiled softly at the boy and ruffled sleep mussed platinum hair. Then Harry angled a look at Draco. The look was filled with curiosity, wariness, and longing. It was a promise in his eyes.

And Harry always kept his promises.

It was all Draco needed to see. He smiled brightly at the new hope that bloomed in his chest.


End file.
